


Helau Underborn/ Flie O’shill. The slow burn

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, Music prompt, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: The story of how O’shill and Helau become a couple.





	1. Out of my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the song You’re Gonna go far Kid by Offspring, and I think it sums up how they met pretty well.

_This is gonna be too easy._ O’shill thought to herself.  _She won’t suspect a thing._ Ever since the new student Helau Underborn transferred to her school, she had been a rival in her Health class. A class that had been an unspoken mutant class as long as it had existed. 

O’shill had excelled at it but the new student seemed to quickly rise to challenge her. That would not be tolerated. So, she had set a trap. attempting to be timid, she had told Helau that class would be on the outside today. 

Fifteen minutes past the bell, Helau burst in, looking frantically around. Everyone turned to look at her. O'shill sat back smugly.

> ”Do you have a pass?” The teacher asked, looking at Helau, unimpressed. 
> 
> “N-no.” She responded her thin tail waving nervously behind her, “I thought class was outside today.” 

The class tittered. O’shill has put the fifteen minutes she was gone to good use. Spreading rumors about why she was tardy throughout the class. They all believed a different story that grew in the class.   

> O’shill smirked at her, “What’s that on your shirt then?”
> 
> Helau looked down at herself, blushing, “I don’t know, I slipped on the stairs.” 

The classroom burst into laughter at what seemed like a feeble cover up. O’shill looked away from her, knowing she had won this round.

* * *

 

O’shill’s taunting had taken a life of it’s own by the end of the week, and Helau’s performance in the class suffered because of it. O’shill was the undisputed top of the class again, and that’s how she liked it. Today, something seemed different though. The teacher seemed surprised by something, and kept looking at her computer. 

Helau walked in right on time as usual, her tail drooping behind her. The students either ignored her completely or teased her softly as she sat down.  

> “Okay class.” The teacher said, standing up, “there was only one hundred on yesterday’s test; Ms. Helau Underborn.”

O’shill made a choked sound in the back of her throat and stared at Helau. The whole class turned to her. Someone was going to pay. 

 _How dare she get in my way?_ O’shill thought, enraged. The whole class slowly turned to look at O’shill, whose wings had begun to vibrate with her barely held fury. Helau looked at her sheepishly and was faced with O’shill staring daggers at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, this is in the X-men universe but doesn’t actally interact with the plot. Just wanted superpowered angsty OCs.


	2. I’ve had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months since the last chapter, Helau is fed up.

O’shill sighed as she entered the classroom. No one else was there yet so she could afford the small weakness.

Helau had been a pain in her side for three months, and their rivalry has come to a head under who would ace the next test. O’shill refused to lose.

She settled down and immediately began to study the textbook. More students filed in, each obviously mutant. The health class had been unofficially deemed the mutant class by the student body. O’shill was determined to be the best.

Helau walked in, her tail cleverly wrapped in her belt loops to look like an overly accessorized belt, but there was no hiding the obviously curved horns in her hair. O’shill snorted. There was no point in hiding in this class.

The class greeted Helau with a tirade of taunts and jeers, some going so far as to throw paper wads at her. In a hated group, they needed someone worse to take out their frustration on.

Helau barely flinched at the insults she was now used to. When she had first joined the class, O’shill had begun spreading rumors about her and they had taken a life of their own.

> “Alright class, settle down.” The teacher said as she entered the class room.

She was disgusted to be teaching a mutant class and everyone knew it. As class started, the bullying quieted. 

> Suddenly, Helau launched to her feet, “Can I go to the bathroom?” Without waiting for a response, she ran out of the room.

The teacher watched her go with a look almost like _I’m not willing to do the paperwork for this._  She looked around the room and focused on O’shill silently shining with glee.

> “O’shill go make sure she’s alright.” The teacher said with a slight smirk.
> 
> “What?” O’shill snapped, her face slackening to a look of surprise.
> 
> The teacher’s smirk grew, “You heard me.”

O’shill stood up with deliberate sharpness in her movements, and more force than necessary. She walked quickly out of the room, her wings moving instinctively towards her flushed face.

She walked briskly down the hall, her wings swishing softly. She slowed when a soft sniffle came from the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I think I covered everything last chapter. So yeah, OCs. Doesn’t actually touch the x-men plot. All of that.


	3. You think I don’t notice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helau talks to O’shill and chews her out. Takes place right after I’ve Had Enough

O’shill slowly walked into the bathroom and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, the quieted sniffle came from behind a closed stall door. Stepping quietly in, she knocked on the door. The crying abruptly stopped. 

> “Go away!” Said a morose voice, “haven’t you done enough?” 
> 
> “Just come out. Stop crying and come back to class. You’re being ridiculous.” O’shill muttered huffily. 
> 
> The stall door slammed open, “I’m being ridiculous?” Helau said, her voice deadly soft as velvet, “I’m being ridiculous?” 

O’shill took a step back as Helau slowly walked out, radiating a deadly calm like a mongoose about to kill a viper. Those things are fearless.

> “You bully me, lie about me, spread rumors, and make fun of me for being a mutant. In a class full of mutants.”

Helau took another step out of the stall, her tear lined cheeks and blood shot eyes doing nothing to take away from her terrifying demeanor. O’shill took another step away. 

> “Let’s get something straight. I don’t like confrontation. I much prefer staying back and out of the spotlight but I’ve had just about enough. Nothing they say about me is true and you know it. You just don’t like having a rival.” 

O’shill’s eyes narrowed. _Who does this girl think she is?_  

> Her wings flared and she took a step forward, “you’re not a rival, you just think you are. This is my class, I EARNED it. You’re nothing but a peon.” 

Helau let out a frustrated burst of anger and stormed out. O’shill’s face twisted in rage and with an angered flap of her wings, stormed out of the bathroom.  _If that- that hellboy wannabe wanted a fight, she would get hell. This is just the beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the chapters are a little short. I’m just having a hard time keeping things going


End file.
